


I Have You

by Aid0Ink



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, referenced/implied drug use, sherlock doesn't have friends, we all know he's lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aid0Ink/pseuds/Aid0Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You met Sherlock when you were in High School. You liked him, he enjoyed showing off. After you leave London to travel you lose touch with him but he never loses your number. One night when you are back in the city your phone rings. Somewhere on the outskirts of London Sherlock's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a friend of mine, comments are always appreciated.  
> I own nothing.

"Sherlock, be careful." you stated worriedly from your spot in the armchair. Sherlock was bent over the counter with a chemistry set that looked dangerously close to exploding. "I'm fine, now be quiet." he snapped without looking up. Most people would have been annoyed with the 16 year old but you just smiled into your drink. It wasn't five minutes later that the project exploded.  
*****  
"How did you do dear?" Mrs. Holmes asked as she ushered you into the house. "Clearly she passed, with flying colors too it seems." said a deep voice behind you. You spun around and grinned at Sherlock "Okay smartass, for once can I tell my own good news?" He stepped forward and gave you a tight hug which you returned just as forcefully. "Congratulations (Y/N)." he stepped back, both of you missing the smile the Holmes parents shared.  
******  
Your college applications arrived the same day, nervously you played with the edges of the envelope. "What if I didn't get in?" Sherlock looked at you the way he sometimes did, with a mix of 'my god you're irritating me' and 'you know I think I may like you' "(Y/N) just open it." You bit your lip before chucking the envelope at him "You do it for me." He gave a sigh and ripped the package open with little finesse, his eyes read over the letter quickly before he gave you a look of sorrow "(Y/N) I'm sorry but" your heart dropped "it seems you're stuck with me." You felt your eyes widen dramatically before you launched yourself at your friend. You landed on him with enough force to topple the couch backwards. He looked up at you with a faint surprise and you slapped his chest "I actually thought they didn't let me in! You're terrible you know that?" you were half angry and half laughing "Tell me why I'm friends with you again?" "You aren't. I don't have friends." 'Liar' you thought.  
********  
College was good, you had met a few people had dated once (it didn't end well), and were successful in your line of study. You and Sherlock were closer than ever, though he still claimed not to have 'friends' and most people avoided the two of you when possible. You had bailed him out of jail twice and had raided his dorm several times trying to keep him out of trouble but finals were ending now and Sherlock was moving to London soon. You sighed softly, everything was changing. 

London was beautiful at night. It was three years after college graduation and you had been travelling. You had yet to see Sherlock in your time here but had planned on surprising him tomorrow, you had gotten his address from the website. A friend of yours had arranged an apartment for you already but now you were job hunting. Your thoughts were running wild over the interviews you had scheduled and there was the matter of - Suddenly the chords of your ringtone broke through your musings. You looked at the number without recognition and answered it after a pause. "Hello?" The voice that answered was soft and raspy "(Y/N), sorry to bother you." Your eyes widened and you stopped walking "Sherlock? What's-"  
"I- I didn't know who else to call. I need-" he swallowed and when he resumed speaking his voice was weaker "I need you to come to Fore street. Please,"  
"Why? Sherlock? Sherlock are you there? Shit!" you took off at a sprint counting the blocks. Twice you ran across traffic, your mind an endless mantra of 'Let him be okay, please, please don't let him be dead, Sherlock'  
The street almost caught you off guard when you arrived, it was deserted. You hadn't even noticed the people dropping away as you left the city. You spun around in a circle and saw nothing. "Where are you?" you breathed out, you forced yourself to calm down, your phone was still clutched in your hand like a life line and you hit the redial button. From your left you heard it, it came from down an alleyway and you moved toward it, all caution thrown to the wind. Here there were no streetlights to light your way so you held your phone in front of you. Your heart skipped a beat when you caught sight of the crumpled figure ahead of you.  
"Sherlock." You fell to your knees in front of him, he hadn't changed much over the past few years. You were careful as you shifted him into an upright position, his eyes fluttered weakly and you let out a relieved sigh. "Sherlock," one hand held his shoulder while the other cupped his jaw "Sherlock can you hear me?" He made a sound in the back of his throat that you took for confirmation. 

"I'm going to call Mycroft, don't go to sleep. Sherlock try to stay awake." you kept your voice as calm as possible. It wasn't much. You reached for your phone where you dropped it but froze. You didn't know his number. Instead you reached out and slipped your hand into Sherlock's coat pocket, the outside pockets held no luck but the left inside pocket produced what you needed. There were a total of three numbers programed into the phone, Mycroft was the second one. As you waited for the eldest Holmes brother to answer you felt Sherlock slip sideways and moved to catch him. It felt like an eternity before Myroft answered, "Sherlock, I'm busy whatever you need-" You speak quickly "Mycroft, it's (Y/N)." he quiets instantly "I'm on ____ in an alley way on the left. Sherlock's out, I don't know what he took but I need you to come quickly. With an ambulance." there was nothing on the other line but a quick "I'm coming." You let the phone drop to the ground and let Sherlock rest against your chest, head cradled against your shoulder. "You're going to be okay."  
That was how you were when Mycroft appeared.

He arrived before the ambulance and knelt beside you, "He's breathing." you tell him, and you could tell the words relieved him. "You must be tired, I can take him." he reached out for his brother's shoulder but you shook your head "I'm fine, I've got him." You watched him pick up both you and Sherlock's phones and put them in his pocket. 

You rode with Mycroft to the hospital. 

"(Y/N). Go home for the night, take a shower and rest. He's stable, there's nothing more to do for him." you hadn't even heard Mycroft's approach and his hand on your shoulder startled you. "I'll arrange a ride for you." Clearly he saw your protest on your tongue because he added "You can return in the morning. You're dead on your feet." Unable to argue, you nod.  
The shower you managed, your clothes in a pile by the door, your jeans and shirt were ruined. Both were a brown-black color from the alleyway and you resolved to burn them. Despite the belief that you couldn't sleep you were out instantly the night taking its toll. 

You woke at 6 o'clock and instantly were up and getting dressed. You hailed a taxi at 6:20 and reached the Hospital about 15 minutes later. The nurse let you into Sherlock's room and you sat beside the bed in a chair. It was the first time you had the chance to 'look' at your friend. Your best friend. The man you loved. His hair was the same shade it had always been but it was tamer than it had been when you met. His features had become even more defined, high cheekbones and delicate lashes. You didn't know how long you had been staring when you noticed those strange ever changing eyes focused on you with the same intensity as you had shown their owner. "(Y/N)." Same deep voice. You open your mouth to say something but the words freeze on your tongue. Last night plays in your mind, his shallow breaths, the crumpled figure, and the words tumble out of your mouth "I love you," pure shock takes over his face but you soldier on with the next sentence words "never scare me like that again or I'll kill you."  
"I missed you too." 

***

"Sherlock, I found a case for you." you say as you enter the door of your flat. After that night two months ago you had been staying with Sherlock, an arrangement that was working out tremendously. "Sherlock? As your friend I must inform you its your turn to get the" Your scream is cut off by a set of lips on yours, its a bit clumsy and you pull back to stare wide eyed at your attacker. "I don't have friends." Sherlock says with conviction. "But I have you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece I wrote while on writer's block. If I messed something up please tell me.


End file.
